


Heart

by orphan_account, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Heart

 

The Enterprise, April 14th 2267.

 

My husband is asleep.

 

Watching him like this feels strange; there is a defenceless aura which hovers about the medical equipment and engulfs his powerful presence. He has resisted it and even kept it hidden from me, but it has taken him anyway.

 

Sarek has changed.

 

I’m now frightened to move, worried a sudden noise might disturb him. Nurse Chapel explained that the drugs will take several hours to filter through his system and that if sickbay was to explode, he’d probably sleep through it, (an unpleasant thought considering recent events.)

 

Yet I am deathly silent.

 

Ten minutes ago I carefully worked out that if I lace my fingers with his and pull his arm gently upwards, then his hand would reach my lips and I could kiss his warm skin again. 

 

But I also know I could feel his pulse and thus his heart … what would I do if it stopped?


End file.
